


Home

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Harry comes home, Draco loves to be over dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_*Harry's Point of View*_

   Just when I entered my home, I'm bombarded with the same mini yelling speech again.

   "LOOK WHO IT IS, THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD HERE TO MINGLE WITH US MORTALS, GRACING US ONCE AGAIN WITH HIS SUPREME AND POWERFUL PRESENCE!!!"

   I just stared at my husband, giving him an eye roll. "Can you not do this every time I come home?"

   He just shakes his head no, his little cute smirk on his face.

   "No can do babe. After all, you married a Malfoy. We're quite difficult."

   I just smiled at Draco, walking over to him and place a peck on his lips. "Yes, I did marry a Malfoy, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

   He grins at me, kissing me fully on the lips now.

   "I love you."

   "I love you too."

 

**Bonus:**   
_*Draco's Point of View - Five Minutes Before Harry Gets Home*_

   It's almost time for Harry to get home and I was nervous. Every time he gets back home, I always yell at him the same thing, loving to see his cute little eye roll and we end up in a snogging session. Honestly, I love that bloke more than I care to admit, but I think everyone can guess how much.

   Suddenly I hear the lock... well, unlock and I place my book down, standing in front of the entrance door. Once Harry entered the house and closed the door, I did my daily mini yelling speech.

      "LOOK WHO IT IS, THE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD HERE TO MINGLE WITH US MORTALS, GRACING US ONCE AGAIN WITH HIS SUPREME AND POWERFUL PRESENCE!!!"

   I see him roll his eyes in the cute little way he does, answering me the same way as always. "Can you not do this every time I come home?"

   I just shake my head no, smiling a little at him. "No can do babe. After all, you married a Malfoy. We're quite difficult."

   "Yes, I did marry a Malfoy, and I wouldn't change it for the world."


	2. Mr. Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry visit Lucius and Draco doesn't enjoy the visits too much.

_*Draco's Point of View*_

   "Do we have to see my dad, babe?"

   "Yes."

   "But-"

   "We're going."

   I just pout at Harry, really not wanting to see my father. It's not like I don't love him or anything, I do, but he loves to tease me about marrying Harry.

   "But you know how he is!"

   "Yes, I do, which is how I know where you get your teasing nature from."

   I just stared at my adorably handsome husband, having the urge to hex him right about now. "Fine, lets just go now before it gets dark."

   "Great! I haven't seen your dad in a long time."

_*Harry's Point of View*_

   When we reached the Malfoy Mansion, I could feel Draco's hand tighten. He's not afraid of his dad or anything, but whenever we come to visit, his father tends to, well, you'll see.

   When we rang the doorbell, Lucius was the one to answer.

   "Well fuck me." I heard Draco mutter under his breath.

   "Don't worry babe, I'll do that later." I saw him blush, not knowing I heard him.

   "Potter. Famous Mr. Potter." I heard Draco sigh, hating when his dad taunts him about taking my last name, though he thinks it's just because he married me.

   "You're always going to greet me like this aren't you"

   "It is the price you must pay." I could tell Draco was at his wits end.

   "For marrying Harry?"

   "For taking his name."

   Now that shocked my husband of two years.

   "Wait, you just say that because I took his last name?"

   "That is correct."

   I heard Draco groan and he just walked - well stomped - into the house. "Come on in Harry. I have to ask, how do you manage my son?"

   "He's actually not much of a hassle. I do truly love him and I love all of his imperfections and perfections."

   Lucius smiles at me, like a real genuine one. "Thank you Harry. For making my son so happy."

   "You shouldn't be thanking me. I should be the one to thank you. Thank you for having Draco and letting him marry me. He makes me the happiest I have ever been."

**Fin.** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
